A possim at hand
by Hopeisgrand
Summary: A very melonhoic, sad and depress beautiful young possim is saved by the oddball herd as she she is taken in care for and showed her the meaning of family and stiking by eah other
1. Chapter 1

''Sophina, was a possim, a possim of very little importance, she self loathes hershelf as she gaze into the reflection of hershelf and a tear fell on her cheek. Ever since her brother left to start anew family, a better life for himshelf and started a family,

poor sophina felt like she had been forgotten, left out, rejected, as he now thinks of his kids more and his fiancee more then he does for her.

it was never the same without her brother, ever since he had fallen out with their mother about their view of life, they were very stubborn animals and very firm in their ways of life, yearslater, they gotten on better with their life but it was never the same for poor sophia she had been scared for life as she had heard shouts, echoeing thought her ears, scratches sensed, whipping and the mother relunctently standing back not bothering to fight back and defend hershelf.

It had changed sophina's life forever, and she was only 16 at that time a kid as well.

Another tear fell from her eye as she remembered thouse vast times of pain and distruction, if only there there others who shared her pain, her sorrow, her loss.

She didn't care what she felt or how others viewed her even her own brother now, who had ideal options of how life should be lived, noone cared or wanted to hear her option about how she loved things, the only friends she had were elderly possiums at the scratches club who always allowed her to view her options and vocie her pain over her past.

If only there was someone out there who understood her pain, someone funny, someone kind, someone who doesn't let life's problems get the better of them.

She kicked a stone in front of her, she felt that she was all alone, no listen or ared what she felt only she keep her views to hershelf as she knew whatever she said against her brother hould only make things worse for him and her. He had a strong temper and was very strong against her skinny body.

if only she had the guts to stand up to her brother, she would have the upper hand, but who cares nobody!

she sighed as she glanced at the beautiful sky that shone apuon her, she didn't have the mood to share the sunlight sky, her mother tried to cheer her up, but things weren't the same.

Mind you she wasn't getting any younger, she is 24 and she had a whole world to think of yet, but what would she want for hershelf? nothing, she didn't ask for anything much when she was a little girl possim.

what was wrong with her, why was she even born?

she tried very hard to forget she really did, but things weren't the same.

Then suddenly a gust of wind crept up she looked up and to her surprize black clouds were gathering in front of the once sunner sun and were starting to spit pitfalls of rain.

''Oh good a storm is coming up'' she thought sarcastly as she turned away and ignored the signs, she didnt notice that the winds were becoming very fast and strong, she didn't bother to hurry because of this, she didn't care what happen to her if it were to become worse.

rain drops came pouring down faster and faster around her. trees begin to swive in the wind side by side, animals were running for shelter, many were panicing whatever to fend their famillies of take shelter.

''What are you doing out here girl, you should be taking shelter like the rest of us!'' cried a prehistoric rabbit who was with her familly looking fantactly for a plae to hide.

''Oh buzz off'' Sophina says rudely as she kicked a pebble in her eye, before the rabbit ran off terrified.

''Good riddence'' thought sophia as she walked on, it was raining very heavly and pretty soon thunder and be held from above the ground and distance.

Sophina didn't care as she thought it was music to her ears.

But all of a sudden, she started sneezing, pretty hard, but she tried to snogg this off, but she couldn't, maybe taking shelter was a good idea after all.

She ran to where a big oak tree stood and hide under it shivering as she felt cold and alone, she looked up at the sky, it was really black and blue and rainning so heavly it was diffiult to see.

All of a shudden a massive wave of thunder was held and stuck down the oak tree and came falling down on top of sophia!

She didn't have time to run or react as everything turned black and that's all she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

''Will, she be alright?'' ''It's hard to say'' ''you mean she's gonna die?'' ''No you idiot, she might have to be out cold for a bit'' ''when will she wake up?''

''Soon I hope''

''I just hope the poor darling's gonna be alright, manny, she did suffer a very big impact on the tree fell on her'' a female voice told the grumpy male voice

Strange gentle voices ehoed aside as she fluttered her eyesbrows to view what was happening around her. A buzzing faint sensation ran thought her head, as she tried to regain conscieness. She groaned as she got up and gasped for air.

''Where am I?'' she asked weakly to her shelf. A famale mammoth knelt down and said gently ''it's alright sweetheart, your in good capable hands, my name is elle, this is manny my mate, crash and eddie my brothers, sid the sloth, diego and that our daughter peaches.

Sophina looked in front of her was a very perculier herd of mammoths, saber cat, a sloth and two possims that were near her age.

''What happened?'' she asked gaining consioness and looking around her, she was laying on a green leaf with soft rock behind her head. Manny turned to Diego who then turned to sid who stepped forward and said. ''Well let me put it this way, when the storm hit the oak tree whih you hide under was so strong and tall a big branch fell on top of you, whille you were screaming you mouth off, you were knocked out old as many animals gathered around you after the storm was over, some animals came to us and told us that a possim was in trouble we ame and Manny and Elle dragged the tree branch that was on top of you and we carryed you all the way back to the cave.

We weren't sure if you were gonna make it or not'' crash and eddie told her as they too knelt down and got a good look at her, ''She looks cute dosen't she eddie?'' asked rash as he peered over to her beautiful face.

''So tell me beautiful what brings you over to our side of the valley'' crash asked fluttering his eyebrows and his handsome grin.

Sophina giggled as she like the sneaky dashing possim already. Eddie looked green with envy pushed aside crash and posed in front of her. ''My name's eddie and i was the one who found you and helped carry you back to the cave.''

Sophina blushed one again as she saw the sensitive one as cute as well espeaily with his ute fae and perfect posture. ''Why thank you'' she said as eddie offered to lift her up, but rash pushed him out of the way and said, 'after you my little french crossiant, the name's rash by the way'' he said giving her his dashing smile.

''Thanks crash, I feel alot better now'' sophina told him as she got up and brushed her bottom. ''Not too muh damage just a faint headache that will surfice'' she said smiling at crash who gave a snared grin at his brother who hissed back.

''She's mine bro and there is no way you can have her'' crash sneered back at eddie, eddie frown and said to himshelf ''We'll see about that''


	3. Chapter 3

''Sophina recovered nicely from her blackout, that she has started to get to know more about the possims who had a slight or should i say enormous crush on her. That she has tooken her time to get to know the gang around her, who saved her life.

She looked around her the snow valley which was very beautiful around her eyes, the snow branches the glitering of the snow and the pretty sound of birds chirping in the air.

She looked at crash who was holding her, arm in arm, one in one, he wasn't a bad looking possim, maybe a bit ecentric but otherwises dashing and quite exciting.

Eddie however was lurking in the bush spying on them, he wasn't going to back down like some coward, he was going to fight for the girl even if it means his own brother!

''I'm not going without a fight, crash isn't the only one who has a crush on someone'' eddie declared putting his fist in the air and making a sloelem promise that he girl would be his.

Quickly he looked around him and spotted a bunch of red berries behind him, he gather them up putting them in a small leaf and runnng over to the couple who are just passing by when they noticed him arry a big leaf full of berries.

''Hey, hey sophina'' check this out, it's got red berries, yum delicous berries, full of noturets and vitermins.''

''Get lost eddie, sophina isn't intrested on you cheap phony sales, she just wants to be in with the big guys'' crash told his brother turning his face away and attempted to walked away with sophina.

But sophina looked back and said ''You know maybe a red berry isn't a bad idea after all, we could try some'' crash tries to warn her it is poisoneus, but sophinna was too curious to listen.

''Eddie what are these berries called?'' she asked in a curious way, eddie put up a posture and said ''why they only called the gosenberries of the valley sophina'' eddie said buttering up his eyebrows at her beautiful face,

She giggled and decided to try one, but to her surprize it wasn't posionous at all, in fact it was rather sweet and tasty ''wow, eddie these berries are delicious, were did you get them from?'' she asked him

eddie smiled and said why only from that bush where the bears hebernate for the winter...''WHAT!'' cried the two possims as realization comes in mind, they looked to see two bears facing them, droping his leaf of berries so hard, eddie, sophina and crash ran for their lives, 'Eddie you idiot, you know thouse berries are for the bears only'' crash cried to his brother.

''But their berries are so tasty and so juicy I couldn't resist!'' moaned eddie as he ran on his hind legs.

''EDDIE I'm gonna kill you if we survive this!'' moaned crash as he gave his brother a mencing glare, sophina giggled at this even thou she knew they were in danger, it was fun, the best fun she had in ages, who knows what these two would get up to next...


	4. Chapter 4

As the possims were running away from the terrifing bears that persude them, crash, eddie ad sophina jumped into a bush and hid away from the bush. As the bears ran past, all of them look at each other and laugh.

''hahahahaha you should have seen the look on your face when you ran away from the bears eddie'' crash cried as he fell down on the floor crying his eyes out.

Eddie who was trying to keep his insides from splitting, stood up and laugh. ''Oh no, bro, you should have seen the look on your face when you were terrified at the sight of the bear yourshelf''

''Oh no you bro'' oh no YOU bro!'' called the two possims as they sat on the grass and giggled.

Sophina who was having a good time, smiled and enroll hershelf into this scene, this was the best fun she had in ages, not to mention the new friends she made along the way.

They were very nice to her as well as very funny to be with, all the excitement was making her hungry, she looked around and dragged hershelf to a nearby moberry bush who looked very delicous. Quietly she snuck away to the bushes and grabbed a few berrys and ate them, they tasted very delciious and yummy that all of a sudden she felt so dizzy and hazy that she swirled a little bit and her vision became blurred and all of a sudden blacked out.

Meanwhile crash and eddie have finished laughing and were looking for sophina who have seemliy dispeared from them.

''Were could she be eddie? she was right with us a moment ago'' crash asked his brother as he suffled though some berry bushs and trees that looked very much alike and all the same to him

''I don't know bro, i suspected she went into a bush to do her business with, that's all I do it all the time'' he said proudly as he showed his wide bum to the public.

Crash who was slightly maturer, made a face and put down eddie's bum in front of his face.

''Geez bro could you be more respectble please? we'll trying to find sophina!'' crash reminded him as he pushes though some of the bushes after his picked up his siliy younger brother and continued his serch for the female possim.

They haven't got very far when they came across the moberry bushs which terrified the male possims who were used to many berry trees and bushes.

''Crash look at these declious moberry bushs'' eddie said as he about to pick one up and put it in his mouth.'' Eddie don't eat that!'' screamed his brother crash he quickly taking the berry out of his paw. ''Thouse are posionious berrys!'' he pointed outto his brother who looked quite confused.

''But bro they all looked alike, don't they?'' scratched eddie who was scratching his head.

''No eddie, the berrys you see before you, are dangerously poisonous and deadly as well'' crash pointed out as he pointed out to one of the berrys.

''Oh sorry bro, I was feeling hungry that's all'' eddie said peakly.

''Yeah well try to be a bit more careful okey bro?'' crash told him carefully

As the possioms made they'll way though the bushes they noticed sophina looking wacked out on the grass with a half eaten berry next to her!

''Oh no bro! Sophina was eaten the moberry bush berry!'' Crash exclaimed horrificly as the scene where sophina had tasted a moberry berry.

they ran to her side examing her body, she was still breathing only slighty, ''What should we do bro!'' eddie wailed as he mopped by her side. Crash was the only one who stayed calmed said '' we have to find old pete and ask him for his advice, quickly!'' crash added as he picked up her head and gave her a teardrop of water to drink. ''Eddie get old pete and fast!'' crash ordered him as he held sophina.

''What a minutie why should I get help for you when your holding her?'' Eddie asked looking at his brother.

'Eddie GO! she's only got minuties to live!'' crash cried out, as quick as a flash his brother hurried off to seek old pete the medical goat for his advice, and fast...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

''Old pete's medicine of cure''

Eddie ran as quick as he can to old pete's house where it is underneath the old oak tree where it stands in between. He just couldn't allow sophina to die, not this quick, he had to act fast in order to save her life. As he got closer to his house, he stop outside pete's cave door and knocked against it quickly. Old pete steped outside and looked surprized at the breathless possium who was looking red in the face and very out of breath.

''Why eddie my boy, what on ice age's name's the matter?'' he asked the young lad who was looking worried and anxious in the eyes.

''Old pete, you got to come quick as one of our new friend's sophnia is unconsious, she ate a posionous moberry and now she won't wake up!'' you got to help us!'' he told him hurriedly

''oh right calm done eddie, let me get my herbs and my juices read and I'l follow you'' he told him as he disapeared into his house and came out with a leaf full of herbs and berrys with him. ''Let's go lad'' he told him as the possiom and the prehistoric mongoose followed into the moberry bush area where crash was holding sophina as closely as possible as he held her head. ''Crash we'll here,'' eddie told his brother as they arrived were thouse two are standing.

''Let me see her'' doctor pete told them as he bent down and exammied her closely.

He listened to her chest and felt her forehead, she was burning up with fever!

''Boys I'm gonna have to hurry if I need to save her, I'm gonna need huckberry juice, strawberry cordeal and blueberrys to make up an anitdode for the poison'' he said as he picked up the berrys, squeezed them and made up a cordeal drink. Both crash and eddie watched as they saw old pete mixing the juice together and water as he performed a special lotion.

When he had finished he gestured sophina's head and poured the cordeal into her mouth as crash and eddie were holding onto each other as they waited anxiously for the result.

''I'll done all I can boys all we can do now is wait!'' he told them patiently as he stood back and allowed the boys to bent down by her side.

''All we can do now is hope for a miricle by our side.'' he said as he stood back.

Sophina opened her eyes and yawned as she awoken, she looked around and saw crash and eddie smiling down at her. ''Oh sorry guys I must have doze off'' she muttered sheepishly, blushing her grocious cheeks at crash and eddie who rolled their eyes off when she metioned that she fell asleep. But were glad to see her in one piece.

''Just promise us that your never eat another moberry again okey!'' crash mentioned to her as eddie knelt down and addressed her as mademoselle sophina. ''My dear mademoselle, you are more then welcome as you will become the love of my life'' he said in a passionitive manner.

''Your stealing her of me you possiom potter!'' oh you think you know best will try using my tail for inspiration!'' he told him in an angry tone.

''I'll like to see you try it sucker!'' eddie complained to his brother putting two fingers up at him. Crash scoffed and attempted to forward roll his brother in a straight to straight berry fight.

As the two possioms fought with strawberrys, huckberrys as they pounded each other with the berrys. Sophina stood with old pete as they observe the two male possioms who are having a go at each other. ''Boys just never learn do they old pete?'' she asked him who nodded with her in return. ''Well let's just say your back in one piece, my darling'' he told her gently as she sat down on a rock with him and watch the two having a go at each other.

to be continued


End file.
